


Il Volo (BoyxBoy One-Shots)

by GayToFunction69



Category: Il Volo
Genre: HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIPS, M/M, One-Shots, il volo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 22:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10201961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayToFunction69/pseuds/GayToFunction69
Summary: Just Il Volo ships! Request smut, fluff, angst, whatever!





	

Ignazio Boschetto x Piero Barone  
Piero Barone x Gianluca Ginoble  
Gianluca Ginoble x Ignazio Boschetto 

Au's  
Smut  
Fluff  
Angst 

Au's (Example, Beauty and The Beast AU or Merman au.)

Request now!


End file.
